


Games We Play

by Ukthxbye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Irene being Irene, Janine is in trouble, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, mentioned Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Mycroft meets with Irene Adler to discuss a situation.prompt from 221b con fanfic/flash fic panel. prompt was Irene Adler, Janine, Mycroft's Office, Illegal Surveillance.





	Games We Play

"I am quite sure you understand why I requested your presence today." Mycroft Holmes leaned with steepled fingers on his elbows.

 

Irene Adler stared typing on her mobile ignoring his increasing frown across his desk. A small cough from his direction.

 

"Yes...well, several theories in fact but is that the game?" She sighed, "You want me to guess?"

 

A long breath drawn through his nose as he leaned back into his chair.

 

"This isn't a game Ms. Adler. But I have reason to believe that my brother's manipulation , shall we say… entangled into one of yours."

 

Her eyes, ice blue and wide, lifted to meet his. A moment's silence but his thin lipped smile broke her stare.

 

"The ice man misses nothing" She grinned, her lips curling up slow. "But I am afraid you must tell me." She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her lap, " So vague after all"

 

He slid a folder from his left, and gestured with a nod. Irene stood, opening the folder.

 

His eyes unblinking waiting for a reaction but her face stayed still and calm. Perhaps that was a bite on her tongue? Such a small gesture, he thought but he hoped it indicated she would cooperate.

 

"It's always the ones seeking fortune that manipulate the easiest," She sneered, closing the folder.

 

"Small comfort. Though my brother cares not for any sullying of his reputation, there are repercussions to the family," he smiled, but she did not return it.

 

Irene, leaned over the desk, knowing well it would have little effect but worth a try she thought, "How did you come by such...evidence? This is not normal CCTV footage here, Mr. Holmes."

 

"I care deeply for my brother's well being. You're familiar with his ability to evade surveillance. I merely deployed methods necessary for such care."

 

She pouted exaggerated as her bottom lip grew twice its size, " But dear Mr. Holmes, that illegal."

 

"Fascinating statement coming from a woman I can have arrested for no less than…" he lifted his mobile off the desk, scrolling with an upturned nose, "twenty crimes in the last six months."

 

An involuntary twitch at her mouth, she felt it and he smiled at its divulgence.

 

"My, my someone has been a busy boy—"

 

"Enough," he interrupted, his teeth gritted. He texted something on his phone and when the door beeped both their eyes shot to it.

 

A woman familiar to both entered.

 

"Hello Janine," Irene narrowed her eyes and Janine's shoulders slumped.

 

"Yes, welcome to the conversation," Mycroft smiled. " I do hope we can chat and come to an understanding?"

 

"Neither of us hurt each other really in the--" Janine blurted but with a cold look from both Irene and Mycroft she clamped her mouth shut.

 

"Have a seat, both of you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed


End file.
